The Telebubbies!
by kituse-demon
Summary: Follow the life of Mr. Man and Mrs. Woman as they have many zany adventures with their children,Pink, Blue, and , Yellow. It's just a random story. Sort of like the Teletubbies it has the characters , but it's way better. Rated T just in case, but I doubt it. XP
1. Prolouge

**Hello everyone this is a new but different series called:  
****Drumroll...  
****TELEBUBBIES! I hope you enjoy!  
My friend and I got bored so we created these series. I hope you enjoy!  
****By the way this is not copying The Teletubbies...? (sort of, so please do not sue me!)  
**

* * *

Prologue: How it all Began  
The house was quiet. Mr. Man was sitting at home reading. This is not what he usually did. He was not smart not smart at all, in fact he was illiterate.

The only reason he decided to read was because of sheer boredom. Mrs. Woman went out earlier to buy some groceries. Mr. Man sighed while thinking about his wife. His wife was beautiful. Her hair always was so perfect, her body was always thin and unlike him she was smart. It was always a mystery of how the two of them ended up together.

Anyways Mr. Man was reading a book when his wife entered with in with a huge bag of groceries.

" Help me with these groceries dearie!" Mrs. Woman called from over in the kitchen.

Mr. Man sighed then put his book down to help his wife. While they were putting away the groceries Mr. Man spoke up.

"Honey, I think it's time we had kids..."

Mrs. Woman almost dropped the eggs with Mr. Man's sudden outburst.

"W-what...? W-w-why?" a rather red faced wife stammered.

" Well... I was so bored when you were gone... it was so quiet and peaceful and that just drives me crazy!"

Mrs. Woman smiled; her husband might have been an idiot, but he had such a kind sweet heart. Mrs. Woman pulled him in a loving embraced and kissed his nose. "Your just so sweet" Mrs. Woman giggled at her red faced husband.

Mr. Man, being an idiot and all said, " Does that mean yes?"

"Hmm... I'll think about it"

* * *

That night when the two of them were in bed Mr. Man had to pop the question.  
"Have you thought about it yet?" a rather exuberant Mr. Man asked.

Mrs. Woman who was blushing a deep crimson said, " Of-of course dear... but do you know what to do?"  
Mrs. Woman, knowing that her husband was stupid, hoped that her husband didn't understand the concept of... reproducing.

"Of course!" Mr. Man chirped, "I learned all about it on google, technology these days now I don't have to be smart to know stuff."  
"It' simple really all I have to do is..."  
Mr. Man started to go over his wife. Her face began to heat up, this was the first time that they were going to do it, she was still a virgin. Mrs. Woman shut her eyes and prepared for...

"...adopt a child!"

"...?" Mrs. Woman opened her eyes and looked over at her husband. In his lap was a laptop, Mrs. Woman looked over at her husband's shoulders and saw that he was on 'Adopt a Child'. Mrs. Woman breathed a sigh of relief. Thank heavens that her husband was an idiot.

"Let's see...hmmm" Mr. Man said while scrolling through the possible candiates to be their future children. While scrolling through the candidates he found some that were interesting.

Blue- Species: unknown? Abandoned: at birth /Siblings: one /Distincting attributes: blue with an attenna on top with a square. Has a Tv thing stuck to stomach.

Pink- Species: unknown? Abandoned: at birth /Siblings: one,Blue /Distincting attributes: pink with an attenna with a triangle on top with a Tv thing stuck to stomach.

Yellow-Species: unknown? Abandoned:at birth /Siblings: none /Distincting attributes: yellow with an attenna on top with a circle. Has a Tv thing stuck to stomach.

"These are perfect Mrs. Woman, our future children!" Mr. Man said sparkly eyed, " Don't you agree Mrs. Woman!"

"Hmm, I don't know why don't we get normal children..." Mrs. Woman spoke with a hint of worry in her voice, "Also I wanted two children, dearie."

Mr. Man agreed, " I know! How about we get two children the blue one and the pink one!"

"B-but... oh never mind." Mrs. Woman knew when her husband was determined to get something he would usually get what he wanted, he never gave up. Maybe that's why Mrs. Woman started to love Mr. Man in the first place.

"I'll give you my total support."

* * *

_A few days later..._

***DIng DoNg***

"There here! There here!" Mr. Man shouted. Finally his children were here,Blue and Pink. Mr. Man rushed toward the doors and swung it opened. With a crazed look in his eye he grabbed the courier and said, "Thank you so much!"

"I'm so sorry mister, my husband can be sort of an idiot," Mrs. Woman sighed.

"It's ok madame, I get that a lot please sign here," the courier said while handing Mrs. Woman a clipboard and a pen. When Mrs. Woman signed the papers a huge box fell right in front of their house.

THUMP! Mr. Man, being overexcited, ran toward the box and opened it. Inside the box there were the weirdest creatures Mrs. Woman had ever seen, but nevertheless Mr. Man loved them immediately.

"Now you are my children!" Mr. man barked.

"Hello I'm Blue!" the blue creature said. "I'm Pink..." the pink one said.

"...And together we are the telebubbies!" the two of them said in unison.

"Don't forget about me!" a shy girl voice rang out. In the shadows at the back of the box was a Yellow creature.

"Who are you?" Mrs. Woman asked.

"I'm Yellow it's a pleasure to meet you!" the Yellow creature said.

"Wait a minute we only wanted two children!" Mrs. Woman said while glaring at her husband. " Hey don't look at me!"

Blue spoke up, " Let me explain Miss, since you wanted the two of us you get a bonus child. Did you not read the fine print?"

Mrs. Woman was confused and angry. "But- but... alright, you win but you Yellow you must pay rent to live in my house!" Mrs Woman said. She was not changing her mind taking care of children was no easy task.

So that was the beggining of how the telebubbies became to be.

* * *

**Did you like my story. I would love reveiws. I don't mind bad ones I just need an opinion on it.  
Thanks...  
If you really did like this story and if your not lying, you can read the comic version of it on this website~www. lamecomics . weebly . com  
Remember you must put the exact website for it to work. And get rid of the extra spaces**

**Thank you have a good day.**

**P.s~ I give credit for people who created teletubbies.**


	2. The Date

**Hey everyone time for chapter 1!**

**I hope you enjoy. xP**

* * *

It had been a couple of weeks since Mr. Man and Mrs. Woman had got their children. Mrs. Woman hated the fact that she was stuck with all the cooking and the cleaning, Mrs. Woman hated working, she was very lazy. On the other hand, Mrs. Woman had never seen her husband, Mr. Man, so happy. She would stick with the house work just for now, atleast she had a helper, Yellow, who had to pay rent to stay in their house. Mrs. Woman sighed as she cleaned the dishes.

It was the afternoon, just after lunch, time for a break. Yellow, Blue, and Pink were playing outside, doing their own things. Yellow was skipping happily, Blue was in the shadows sharpening his knives, and Pink was making flower tiaras.

Now each of the telebubbies have different personalities. For instance Yellow, who's a girl, loves things girly, she is a bit ditzy, but she still is very smart. Mr. Man, the man who was so kind enough to let her in, liked Yellow the best.

Blue, a boy, loves to sharpen knives. He is the most fearful of all the telebubbies, but he just wants to fit in. He also is in love with Yellow.

Pink, also a boy, his brother is Blue, but he is the complete opposite. Pink is a big idiot, but he tries to improve his grades, and he tries to impress Yellow, the girl he had a crush on since they arrived at the orphanage.

Anyways Pink was making flower tiaras when Yellow approached him. Pink was to busy to pay attention to her.

"Hey, Pink..."

Pink looked up. He felt his face heat up. "W-what is it Yellow?"

"Want to go to the Krusty Krab tomorrow?"

"Sure!" was his immediate reponse.

"Okay, see you tomorrow!" Yellow chirpped as she skipped away happily.

As Pink got up in a dreamy state a certain jealous brother was hiding in the shadows. " Why can't I get a date! I'm soo much better looking," Blue grumbled as he crossed his arms, and stomped away angrily.

* * *

_The next day..._

Now Mr. Man had just got his children, he loved them deeply and he didn't want to lose them. He had a strict policy, no dates and no girlfriends (or boy friends).

It was almost time for Pink's first date he could hardly wait. Pink didn't want to tell anyone about this date, especially Blue and Mr. Man. Pink wanted to rub it in Blue face. Pink put on a dapper bow tie and as he stared to leave he called over to Mr. Man. " Bye daddy! I'm going to umm... prison"

Mr. Man was practially jumping, Pink, his adopted son was calling him 'daddy' this was the happiest day of his life. He called out after Pink, " Okay, bye son!"

On the other hand Blue was sulking in the corner. He was creating plans in his head on how to get revenge on his brother. As Pink left for his date, an idea popped in his head. A twisted smile formed as the words _'revenge' _played in his head. Blue remembered his father's policy. When Pink was out of sight Blue spoke up.

"Actually he's going on a date with Yellow!" Blue announced an evil smile creeped on his lips.

Mr. Man's smile disappeared as soon as he heard these words. "WHAT!"

"Man he's getting old, I said He's actually going on a- _aaccckk_!" Mr. Man grabbed Blue violently by the throat.

Mr. Man looked like a derannged manic. His voice changed from happy to deep and menacing. His eyes seemed to glow a dark crimsom, invisible heat rays formed as Mr. Man asked Blue, "WHERE!"

"mommy..." Blue replied meekly.

"Answer the question!" Mr. Man demanded.

Blue was running out of air he then gasped, " At the Krusty Krab!"

Mr. Man threw his son against the wall violently as he left in a raging fit. The first thing that popped into his mind was. " They better not be kissing!" Mr. Man slammed the door as Blue was temporarily immobilized, his soul escaping his body.

* * *

_At the restaurant..._

Pink was having the best time of his life. He was at a restaurant alone with the girl of his dreams. They were having delightful converstion, laughing, and eating delicious food.

"... and then as I was squeezing the snail, this thick oozing green slime came sliding down my are and then..." Yellow explained.

"...? Hey I think your father is spying on us" Yellow declared, and Pink was utterly shocked.

"What!" Pink yelled. He looked all around the restaurant, and say his dad a few tables away from him.

Pink was very cross he decided that he should confront his father.

"DaD! What are you doing here?" Pink yelled.

Mr. Man was wearing a disguise. He wore a huge droopy hat that flopped over his face, he also had a fake finger mustace.

"Mr. Man I don't know a Mr. Man." Mr. Man replied.

" I didn't say your name dad." Pink pointed out, while crossing his arms. Meanwhile Yellow decided to leave the place. It was to weird watching the two men squabbling, plus she could leave the bill in Pink's hands.

While the two of them were fighting Pink noticed that Yellow had left. He cried out in horror, "Ahhhhhh!Noooo!She's gone!"

Mr. Man rubbed his hand behind his head and let out a sheepish laugh. Pink was very angry and depressed. The two of them left the restaurant, Mr. Man paid for the bill. None of them spoke until they got home.

* * *

_At home..._

Mr. Man was very content with himself. He twarted a date, he even got his son to call him father. Mr. Man laid in his bed as he began to sleep.

On the other hand, Pink had the worst time. He was really depressed. As Pink laid in his bed thinking about Yellow, he started to cry. This was supposed to be his greatest day ever. The day when he would tell his feelings for Yellow. It was all ruined by Mr. Man.

Blue watched his brother cry himself to sleep. When he was certain his brother was asleep he left the room cackling. Blue had never been so happy in his life.

"Revenge is sweet..." Blue whispered.

* * *

**Hi everyone, thank you for reading this series. Reveiws?  
Remember if you want to read the comic version of these stories. Please visit the website:  
www .lamecomics . weebly. com  
Remember to make it work you must put it on the url. And remember to get rid of the extra spaces**

**Thank you!**

**Ps~I give credit to the creators of teletubbies.**


End file.
